Have I Told You
by Fehize
Summary: Please read. It has too much emotion for a simple summary...


Have I Told You...

By: Fehize

I don't own nor claim MegaMan Zero. Capcom does.

-------------------------------  
It was a beautiful day outside.  
The trees shining above glistened in the morning dew.  
Very few Humans were outside as of now.  
They were mostly resting on such a morning.  
So should I, but I never will.  
Nor can I ever do again.

Animals from the remains of the Utopia were there as well. Beginning to go ahead and live new lives.  
They were the lucky ones.  
They were awake, looking around among the brushes for something of interest.  
So should I, but I never will.  
Nor can I ever do again.

Finally, some Humans were awake, yawing as they took in the fresh air.  
They began their days planning of things to do.  
Thinking of ways to help their friends.  
So should I, but I never will.  
Nor can I ever do again.

-------------------------------  
People claim that _they_ are just objects.  
Others claim that _they_ have emotions like them, but can easily be replaced.  
However, some, and only some, of them believe that _they_ have true emotions.  
A heart.  
A mind.  
A body.  
Even a soul.

Yes, despite all of the knowledge of how _they_ were made, those people still believe that.  
Who is to blame them?  
There are those who believe quite the radical opposite.  
They are the odd ones.  
But then again, they are the ones that emit change.  
Without them, war will be constant.

-------------------------------  
As I silently watch the Humans go along in their lives, I ponder on my own.  
Yes, I believe I did the right thing.  
But then again, there are those who do not think I did.

There will always be things like that.  
Wither it is Humans or not.

_Them_ or not _them_.  
All that is known is that _they_ protect those in need, given a choice or not.

The Humans are walking around, seeing the light of day as if was a new thing.  
'Tis was to be expected.  
After all, most of them have probably never even heard of a flower or tree.  
To them, this was a new wondrous thing.  
This, Area Zero.  
And most didn't even know the reason that it was not destroyed.

Only a few did.  
I was one.  
And there were others.  
-------------------------------  
Most days, Humans build.  
Others explore.  
_They_ either explore with their comrades or try to go on their own lives on their own.  
How different then what it began out to be.

To the right of me, I was able to glimpse a mill carefully crafted out of metal.  
The Humans and _them_ all agreed not to touch the trees and wood.  
So, metal was used instead.  
Water was pumped up from the ground to supply the Humans with their needs.  
Water, which is as essential to the Human as _it_ is too _them_.

Sometimes, I find myself looking at them.  
Wanting to be with them.  
With…

But I sadly, yes… I believe that is what it was called, shook my head from those thoughts.  
What good would it do now?  
What good could it have ever done?  
Only a few Humans would have cared or listened to one of _them_.  
Only few.

-------------------------------  
On very dark days, when the clouds cover the entire sky and clean, purified rain falls down like mist, the Humans and _them_ gather around and begin to talk.  
Rarely do they talk about their worries, but about different matters.  
Like how the crops were doing on their first year.  
How so-on and so-on was doing trying to fit in.  
How what's-his-name is courting who's-her-name and she won't allow a wedding until a proper chapel has been set.

However, in the darkest of night, when the little ones, as well as the little ones at heart, are asleep, do they talk about the woman.

Many rumors spring around her, like the new founded plants that choke up the crops.  
They constantly vary from one teller to the other, but all remain mostly the same.

When spirits are higher, they occasionally talk about if she has found interest in one person or another.  
Most only shack their heads in a sad little twist, showing that the woman is still herself as she has been for the last many months.  
Distant, far, sad, and lost.  
Those horrible emotions that Humans can feel among the pain that they feel.  
Emotions that the woman should do without.

So, the old and the wise leave the talk about the woman alone, and head back towards their small tents...  
Tents that flap in the wind as the breeze gives comfert to those that lived the strife of war that was the Weil Wars.  
Such horrible times, that war.  
That evil, vile war that created much havoc upon the minds of so many...  
Including _them_ and Humans...  
And the lone woman.

-------------------------------  
Often, I wonder as I see the time passing by, thinking about the future that is to become of me.  
Why am I still here?  
Am I not one of _them_?  
Do I have a thing called a soul?  
Why do I still see the others and yet they refuse to see me.  
I do not quite understand right now what I am right now.  
I was supposed to be one of _them_, a thing that most Humans are just bearly beginning to treat as equals.  
Was.  
Until I sacrificed myself for the thing I cared for the most.

Funny how this thing called life goes.  
I believed I was one of _them_ - am I not one of _them_? Cold and merciless with no heart? - but now that I am gone from everyone's view.  
Was I not supposed to go where _they_ go to when they get destroyed?  
The land of cyber information and lost pieces of data?  
Obviously this is not the place, as I have been to that death land before while I was still "alive".  
And there were no Humans in that area of flying, ghostly data.  
Is that what I am?  
A... ghost?  
No, how is that even possible.  
I am one of _them_.  
A thing to be used...  
But I wasn't to her.  
And she is Human.  
Is what she said true?  
That _they_ have inner souls?  
Emotions not made by people who wanted _them_ to be whatever the Human wanted _them_ to be, but rather what one of _them_ wanted it to be?  
Can I truely feel love?  
Is what I felt -no feel - love?  
I cannot know.  
Maybe this is nothing but a flicker of data memories that have jumbled together.  
-------------------------------  
I have been here two years.  
Years that I am not supposed to be here for, if I am what most Humans consider to be the basis of _them_.  
Years that I HAVE been here.  
Surely now, this is my proof that _they_ have those wonderous things called souls.  
Those things that I perhaps only dared to think about in the past time.  
But if that is true, and I do indeed have a soul, then what is keeping me here?  
Am I a... ghost?  
That would be an illogical decision...  
But seems so true.

Suddenly, I hear a twig break behind me.  
I turn around, aware that no one can see me anymore...  
And I see her.  
She is crying, all alone.  
Alone.  
Alone because of me...  
Is that not ironic somewhat?  
I do the ultimate sacrifice for her, and she still cries for...  
Me...  
It seems I have taken her heart and lost amid those flames of fire that have took me from her.  
I stand there, not leaving an impression upon the green carpet dazled with dew, only looking at her.  
My insides...  
My... emotions... were slowly becoming punctred by this sight.  
Her sorrow seemed to fill be up...

I could not stand to see her like this.  
No.  
Not at all.

Despite this I had to laugh in my mind... a laugh no one could hear.  
Maybe all of this time here, being a shadow of who I once was, was making me... soft?  
Or at least softer than I thought I was.  
It was her.  
She is the one who brought upon change to me.  
My mind.  
My... soul.  
Who am I to leave her here, alone?  
I know it's a horrible feeling to undergo...  
Yes... a _feeling_.  
I have fully grasped the concept that I can feel... with... my soul.  
Or what is called a "heart".

No matter.  
I must make sure to go and do something.  
The yellings of her name in the background could be heard, so here I am, having this thought of how to end her lonliess.  
Can it be done?  
Can I do it?  
Yes.  
I will.  
For her.

-------------------------------  
I walked towards her, still not parting the grass that laid below me.  
I can never do that again.  
Yet it does not matter me anymore.  
Despite my outside appearence I suppose I still have, I _have_ softened.  
What a surprise.  
A very strange occurance for someone like me.

I sat down next to her, ignoring the many sounds that were calling for this woman.  
I knew I had to go on ahead and do something for her.  
Anything.  
Even though I know many people will believe this to be impossible.  
Especially since they would consider me to be one of _them_.  
But that was out of my head.

What I was about to do, what I wanted to do, what I was going to do...  
Was not supposed to ever happen.  
Ever.  
Incomprehensible.  
Only a fool would do such a thing.

Was I not a fool already for having feelings?

So, there I was, unseeable.  
But I was to fix that.  
I will.  
I must.

And there I stood for a mere moment.  
Laughing.  
Is that not... emotions?  
Softness?  
If the Humans could only see me now...

I stood over the figure of the woman who was crying.  
Her tears falling down not like rain, but rather like little drops of crystal among the other beautiful things around her.  
In such a place, what she dreamed to exist, she was crying.  
And I was going to stop that from happening.

Despite rational thought, I did what seemed to be... instinct.  
I knew I could not reach for her, as I could touch nothing that I saw for it all went through me like air, but I was not aiming for her, so to say.  
I was aiming for the precious thing that was what she taught me I had in the end.  
The thing called a soul.

With a simple flick of my wrist, such a small one indeed, I...  
Well...  
All that I cared about was that there was her, right here...  
In my arms.  
(Ah yes, physics, you have failed me.)

The woman's body fell down towards the ground.  
A beautiful thing resting in a beautiful place.  
But I ignored the body as that was what it was.  
Merely a body.

I was interested only in the sweet smelling thing I held in my hands, watching as little feathers started to appear on her back.  
All white and beautiful.

I smiled, surpirsed at what emotion I just did, as she stirred softly in my arms.  
I had just taken her soul.  
And did I care of what possible thing may happen in reality afterwards?  
No.  
Why would I?  
After all, I was a fool now.

She stirred softly, her eyes fluttering open amid the sun.  
It took a while for her sky blue eyes - as I scoffed myself for noticing something like that - to focus in the light, but when she did, she looked straight into my eyes.  
And began to make them wide, like a small child.

I only offered her a smile.  
A small one, a friendly one.  
The only one I could manage right then for this emotion and soul things were still new to me.

She opened her mouth, no doubt to say my name in that little way she does it.  
I stopped her, covering it to prevent her from speaking.  
She was about to slightly protest, but I just held her tight close to me.  
Making sure that her head rested on my shoulder.

I began to stroke her softly, making sure to put almost no pressure on her head, saying nothing at first.  
My eyes spotted somthing beginning to form above her head.  
A small little round disk of some sort.  
A gold one.  
Like her hair.

One of her hands reached behind my back, very gentle in the manner that was hers, and pulled out something I had yet failed to notice.  
A little tuft of feathers that were too, white, coming from my own back.  
Like hers.  
She could not see it for her head was still in the place I wished it to be, but I knew enough about her to know that she could feel them running through her fingers.

I turned my own head, making my mouth go near her ear - as she had no little helmet upon her head - while making sure my hand still covered her mouth.  
I made words, making sure they were soft... but just loud enough for her delicate ears to hear.  
"Have I told you..." I started, noticing that her earlier struggle went away as I formed those words into audible ones.  
"That I love you?"  
-------------------------------

Thank you people for reading this.  
I would really like it if you left a comment  
I like to read other peoples comments about my works.

Fehize


End file.
